Alborada
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Lucius lo sabía con certeza universal: viene de familia.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero _"Familia Malfoy"_ del foro _**La Sala de los Menesteres**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alborada<strong>

**~O~**

El sol aún no salía del todo, pero en el condado de Wiltshire, los tenues rayos lentamente iluminaban todo a su paso, apenas dejándose descubrir entre algunos ventanales que se ubicaban por el sureste de Malfoy manor.

Quizá aquello no fuese de importancia si no fuera porque, en la alcoba principal de la mansión, dos personas yacen dormitando, su sueño recién conciliado. La noche anterior, la faena había sido tal a causa del pequeño heredero, que ellos considerarían seriamente saltarse el protocolo matutino si con eso podrían obtener algunas horas del ansiado sueño.

Sin embargo, Lucius y Narcissa sabían que sus planes serían frustrados.

El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy reposaba con el torso hacia la suave colcha, su rostro completamente hundido en los almohadones de pluma. Había algo en su postura que indicaba el fuerte y punzante dolor de espalda que padeció ayer y sólo se acrecentó a medida que transcurría la madrugada. Puede que con alguna poción todo quedara en el olvido, pero Lucius está consciente que aquello no impedirá que siga sufriendo.

¿Cómo lo sabe? Todo aquel que sea padre, podrá comprenderlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces, develando una pequeña figura que pretendía ser sigilosa, y que apenas lograba su cometido. Lucius Malfoy, que no se había movido de su posición, supo de la invasión a su recinto, ya acostumbrado al desafortunado evento. Narcissa, envuelta en un grueso cobertor, se movió un poco, revelando que estaba tan despierta como él aunque poco dispuesta a salvarle del infortunio que suponía la llegada del pequeño heredero.

No supo de sus acciones sino hasta unos segundos más tarde cuando la pequeña figura se subió a la cama, apartando los doseles del lado de Lucius, dejando entrever apenas unos tenues rayos que si bien no le incomodaban, sí anunciaban el pronto día que se acercaba. Lucius, estático, aguardó en agobiante espera lo inevitable.

—Padre —y ahí estaba, la voz despierta del pequeño Draco Malfoy, llamándole como quien no sabe que su padre está despierto a sabiendas que ya es un ritual el hecho de despertar a Lucius a esas horas impías de la mañana.

Lucius podría hacerse el dormido e ignorar a Draco, pero está consciente que éste ya ha hecho lo mismo durante años, conocedor de su sueño liviano. Además, tampoco querría enfrentarse a la ira de Narcissa Malfoy cuyo despertar es tan malo como el del pequeño demonio que tienen por vástago.

Segundos más tarde, escuchó un suspiro exasperado, fruto de la desesperación del menor.

—Padre, despierta —exigió Draco, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la espalda de su padre, al instante, dando pequeños saltitos impertinentes y poco adecuados para un heredero como él, pero ya tendrían tiempo para reproches—. ¡Padre, que ya es hora!

Y el grito esta vez sí fue agudo. Casi al momento, Lucius gimió, cansado, desesperado, molesto quizás un poco porque podría hacer muchas cosas para evitar que su hijo le despertara de aquella forma; pero una parte de él lo impide, y desde hace dos años se pregunta el porqué.

Con lentitud, Lucius fue abriendo los ojos, su cabeza ladeada observaba la esbelta figura de su esposa que al parecer había decido traicionarle, haciéndose un ovillo con todo el edredón, y así evitar que a ella también le cayera el ataque matutino. Chasqueó la lengua, un tanto irritado.

—Padre-

—Un momento, Draco —pidió Lucius con voz ronca. A los segundos, Draco se quitó de su espalda, sentándose sobre sus muslos al lado de la cama, peligrosamente cerca del bulto que ahora era su madre.

Lucius observó el cuadro, preguntándose vagamente qué repercusiones traerían si despertaban a la bestia.

Al instante se respondió que tal vez su integridad física vale más que una simple curiosidad.

Con aire pesado, ensimismado, terminó de incorporarse. Siempre utilizaba para dormir unos pantalones de seda sin nada que cubriera su torso, pero su hijo descubrió que tiene una incorrecta debilidad a las cosquillas. Ahora, por su dignidad, lo mejor era llevar el set completo del pijama antes que su peligroso vástago descubriera otras cosas de conocimiento personal.

—Padre, apura que es tarde —Draco habló, en tono bajo. Lucius le observó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Era de un lento despertar pese a su sueño liviano, así que le costó hacer que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar.

Observó la mirada enfurruñada de su pequeño heredero, las mejillas apenas con un tenue matiz rosáceo y su mirada gris que pretendía ser glacial, pero que fallaba miserablemente ante aquel mohín dibujado en sus labios. Lucius evitó sonreír, preguntándose cuál sería ahora la tarea que su hijo querría que hicieran.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —inquirió también él en tono bajo, buscando en el perchero el chal verde musgo que usó la noche anterior para ir a ver las protecciones del campo de Quidditch que, según su hijo, había visto una criatura que debían atrapar sí porque sí.

En respuesta, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuese exasperante que su padre no supiera para qué le despertó. El hecho parecía acarrear muchas molestias, según su percepción.

—Pues para ver cómo nacen los pavorreales, ¿para qué más? —el tono exasperado de Draco había subido unas notas peligrosas, y Lucius observó, alarmado, el bulto que contiguo a él se encontraban.

Suspiró aliviado cuando sólo le vio moverse un poco, volviendo a los suaves ronquidos que seguramente Narcissa jamás admitiría, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Ya en sus cinco sentidos, decidió hacerle caso a las demandas de su hijo, optando por llevárselo cuesta abajo sobre sus brazos, que aunque éste, a sus ocho años de edad lo negara, le encantaba.

Podría haber ido al cuarto de baño e iniciar el día como dicta la tradición, pero el hecho de tener que aguantar a su hijo reprochándole el no pararse más temprano, el poco tiempo y toda la perorata enfurruñada mientras se aseaba, no sería bueno para sus nervios. De momento, se conformaría con unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza.

—Padre, vamos, apura —instó el pequeño Draco, retorciéndose ansiosamente entre sus brazos—. Pronto nacerán, vamos padre.

_«Padre»_

Lucius salió de sus cavilaciones con un pequeño respingo involuntario. Con aire absorto, observó a su alrededor percatándose que estaba en el vestíbulo del salón. Su mirada gris se posó sobre los ventanales que muestran la vista fuera de la mansión, y notó precavidamente que aún no amanecía del todo. En lo alto del cielo se podía apreciar unos leves matices dorados que anunciaban el pronto amanecer.

Su mirada dejó de apreciar la vista a través de la ventana, volviendo su atención hacia las líneas del tomo cinco de Pociones Meridionales. Usualmente, era uno de los primeros incautos en estar despierto en la mansión (los elfos domésticos, por obvias razones, no contaban), sin embargo, en el pasillo que da a la entrada del vestíbulo con el salón de invierno, provenían voces apagadas y cuchicheos apresurados.

Lucius frunció el ceño, un poco extrañado. Su esposa prefería dormir y compensar el tiempo perdido, y su hijo Draco, aunque madrugador, no le ganaba ni aunque quisiera. Con paso decidido salió del salón, encontrándose que a metros de él, venía su vástago con aire de quien aún no ha dejado de pensar en su cama y la comodidad de ésta.

—Draco, me honras con tu presencia a estas horas —dijo Lucius, una sonrisita burlona delineando sus labios. E iba a preguntar el motivo de su presencia, cuando observó la trémula figura de su pequeño nieto tras su hijo, observándole con sus orbes grises grandes y emocionadas.

Ahí, Lucius comprendió.

—Buenos días, abuelo Lucius —saludó el pequeño Scorpius con aire solemne, aunque le emoción que vibraba por su cuerpo se le notaba hasta por los poros—. ¿Vienes a ver con nosotros el nacimiento de los pavorreales?

Con aire divertido, Lucius se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto, Scorpius —confirmó, haciendo que la sonrisa de su nieto se ampliara, mostrando los dientes que tenía y los que le faltaban. Lucius le correspondió, observando a su vez a Draco con malicia—. No me perdería el ansiado evento.

Scorpius, que a sus seis años mostraba un intelecto digno de un Malfoy, lideró la comitiva que presenciaría el esperado nacimiento de los pavorreales. Lucius y Draco más atrás le siguieron, el segundo, completamente enfurruñado. Lucius le sonrió condescendiente, mientras una mano le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

Al instante, su hijo le observó con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Te divierte inmensamente, verdad?

Lucius negó con la cabeza, encontrando hilarante que a esa edad, Draco aún hiciera mohines.

—Viene de familia, Draco.


End file.
